1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely-controlled sexual aids. More particularly, the invention relates to sexual aids that are controlled through personal computers and digital computer networks, such as the Internet, by user interactive programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of sexual stimulation aids or devices are currently offered that are controlled by a person for self-stimulation, or to stimulate a third party (the xe2x80x9crecipientxe2x80x9d). For clarity, the term xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d is used to refer to the person or persons operating the stimulation aid, and the term xe2x80x9crecipientxe2x80x9d is the person or persons being stimulated by the aid. It is to be understood that the operator and the recipient may be the same party or two different parties.
Stimulation devices have been developed that allow the operator to control the rate of stimulation, as well as other factors that affect the amount of stimulation imparted to the recipient. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,650 and 4,790,296 to Gellert and Segal, respectively, show two different stimulation devices that permit the operator to control the amount of stimulation imparted to the recipient. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,784 to Carmein shows a virtual reality system having a xe2x80x9cvirtual sexxe2x80x9d application with an interactive solid that simulates a human partner.
These stimulation aids, however, require that the operator directly engage the stimulation aid. Only several stimulation aids are known that allow the stimulation aid to be operated by a remote controller-type device, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,115 to Stewart entitled xe2x80x9cPenile Constrictor Ring,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,535 to Teren entitled xe2x80x9cRemotely Controlled Massaging Apparatus,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,851 and 3,874,373, each to Sobel and entitled xe2x80x9cMassaging Apparatus,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,840 to Krakovsky et al. entitled xe2x80x9cPotency Package.xe2x80x9d
Nonetheless, these prior art devices all have the disadvantage that the operator must be in close proximity to the recipient. Medical communication systems are known that enable medical personnel located at a central station to monitor devices located at a patient via computer control over an existing telephone network. Medical communications systems are shown, for instance, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,462,051, 5,544,649 and 5,467,773 to Oka et al., David et al., and Bergelson et al., respectively. However, these medical communication systems are not readily suitable for use for sexual stimulation aids. Thus, no system enables an operator to control a stimulation aid from a location remote from the recipient.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a system that permits an operator to have interactive control of a sexual aid used to stimulate a recipient that is remotely located from the operator. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system in which an operator may stimulate a recipient over currently existing computer networks, such as the Internet. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a multi-media event, such as a prerecorded video feed, that automatically operates a stimulation aid located at a user interface.
In accordance with these and other objectives, the present invention is a system having one or more user interfaces. Each user interface generally comprises a computer. The user interface may be connected to an input device, video camera, and/or signal interface. The signal interface is used to interface the computer with one or more sexual stimulation devices, which are also connected to the user interface. In accordance with the preferred embodiment, a person at a first user interface controls the stimulation device(s) located at a second user interface. The first and second user interfaces may be connected, for instance, through a web site on the Internet.
In another embodiment, a person at a user interface may interact with a multi-media event, such as a prerecorded video feed. The invention is implemented by software that is stored at the computer of the user interface, or at a web site accessed through the Internet.